The L Word
by davestridersjunk
Summary: Well, recently I've been thinking about some things, and... I love you, Nora." GASP. Patch says the 'L' word. Random fluff. Nora/Patch


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Hush, Hush. :[

* * *

"Now turn right like I showed you," Patch told me, his hands tight on my waist. I done as he told me, putting pressure on one side of the handles. Then parked his motorcycle just outside my house. I grinned to myself as Patch circled his arms around me, pressing me into his chest. He dropped his head to plant small kisses on my shoulder and cheek.

"I have a surprise for you, Angel," He murmured into my neck. I leaned my head back, setting it onto his shoulder to give him more room.

"What is it?" I asked, my hands weaving through his jet black hair.

"Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?" I could almost hear him grinning. I groaned and pulled my head away from him, swinging my leg over the bikes seat. He followed me, his arm never leaving my waist. My mum opened the door before I could even get my key out of my pocket.

"Hey sweetie, Hi Patch, " She had an odd glow about her. I smiled and dragged Patch in the door, despite his want for being formal.

"What are you so happy about?" I asked, taking off my jacket to hang it up on the hook near the door.

"Well, I'm going out tonight," She said, hooking her thumbs through the belt loops in her jeans. I turned to her from hanging up my jacket.

"Who with?"

"My new boss," She grinned.

"Is it a date?" I asked, feeling happy for her, but kind of disappointed because of my father.

"I don't know. I don't think so. But, he's the first man that I've went out with feeling comfortable." She shrugged. "You kids want anything? I'm just about to drive out to the store," She said. I nodded.

"Crisps,"

"Okay, you want anything Patch?" She asked, my mum had definitely warmed up to Patch since she realised that we were kind of serious about each other.

"No thanks, Mrs Grey," He said. She smiled at us and nodded, then left the house after fumbling around for her keys. It was then I was reminded that Patch had a surprise for me. I turned to him.

"So… when can I have my surprise?" I asked. He took my hand and lead me up the stairs without answering, but I followed anyways, curious. He took me into my room and then closed the door.

"Whenever you want, Angel," He said, and kissed me. I resisted the urge to moan into his mouth and wrapped my arms around his neck, sinking, melting into him. I didn't know that I was in fact sinking until he walked two steps back and had to hold me up.

"Easy there," He grinned, but his eyes were soft, something I wasn't used to.

"I want it now," I said, steadying myself.

"Oh, you 'want it?' What exactly is it?" He asked, raising his eyebrows up and down. Although the gesture was sexy, and I knew that what he was implying was what I actually wanted, I slapped him on the chest and he chuckled, using my wrist to pull me towards him.

"I want to know the surprise," I said. He smirked again and started to walk around my bedroom whilst I took off my shoes and sat on my bed.

"Well, recently I've been thinking about some things aaaaand, I've discovered something," He said. I turned to him once I'd taken off my shoes. He held out his arms for a hug and I walked into him.

"You discovered what?" I asked. He sighed.

"There's never gonna be the right time to say this so…" He paused for a long time.

"Patch!"

"What?"

"Just hurry up and say it, god it's as if you're going to propose!"

"I'm too young to propose, Angel,"

"Patch come on," I groaned. I looked up at him and saw that he was actually blushing. His hands fidgeted on my back and he had a worried look on his face. I pulled away from him, but his hands stayed on my waist and I frowned.

"What's wrong?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed and he shook his head.

"Actually, it's nothing," He said. My eyes widened.

"Come on Patch, You got me all worked up for nothing, you were kind of excited about this two minutes ago," I complained. He sighed, closed his eyes and then opened them slowly.

"I love you, Nora."

-Long Pause-

"Well… I love you too, but… is that it?" I asked.

"Is that it? Is that it? I just proclaimed my love for you and the only thing you have to say is, is that it?" He asked with fake outrage. I laughed.

"Well, I know it's important but I already knew that I loved you and I thought you knew," I said, feigning innocence. He growled playfully and pulled me into him again.

"Whatever, Angel. This was a big step for me," He said, acting upset.

"I know, I'm sorry," I kissed his hair- it was the only place I could reach since he was hiding his face in my shoulder.

"You better be," He barked, before he bit me on the neck. It was more pleasurable than painful though.

"Patch what are you even doing, hiding in there?" I pushed his face away from me to see that he had red cheeks and his eyes were glistening softly.

"Are you embarrassed?" I asked. He frowned at me before answering.

"Of course, I'm not embarrassed," He said, looking to his right. I raised my eyes. Un-be-liveable. Patch was embarrassed? I wasn't even sure that could happen.

"I'm sorry. I'll try and make this moment more romantic, huh?" I asked. I walked over to the light switched and pushed it until it flicked down, then I tried to find him in the dark. He chuckled, and I walked towards the noise.

"Is this better?" I asked.

"Well no, now I can't see you and your pretty face, Angel." I sighed and made my way towards the light switch, but he pulled me towards him again and he started to kiss my face.

"I'm just joking. It's perfect. And maybe I'm a little embarrassed because my sweet little girlfriend decided to laugh when I told her I loved her," He said. I looped my hands underneath his arms and rounded them on his back to sit on his shoulders.

"Will you say it again?" I asked. He kissed me once.

"I love you,"

I grinned in the dark so much that my cheeks hurt.

"I love you too!"

The light switch flicked back on.

"Nora? Why were the lights off?" My mother said. This time, it was my cheeks that went red.

* * *

**Just some scribbles :]**

**Any mistakes?**

**-Fallen**


End file.
